


【礼尊】Return To Youth

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 但是放心吧我拉灯了, 精神幼化, 身体是24岁心理却是16岁但不管怎样sex是都没有问题的（拇指）, 非时院是块砖哪里需要往哪搬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防尊精神幼化*礼尊交往前提





	【礼尊】Return To Youth

周防尊站在小巷子口默默地看着来往的行人，总觉得莫名有种违和感，路过商店街的橱窗时看到自己的身影吃了一惊，头发和平时差得未免也太多了，为什么自己穿的不是苇中的校服？  
这个时间点周防总是会在外闲逛，打算再仔细观察现在到底是什么情况的时候在橱窗里看到了明显和别人不同的身影，直觉对方身上有种吸引自己的东西。回身寻找对方刚巧那个人也在看自己。  
视线交错的瞬间对方微征，转而又露出微笑：“哦呀，这不是吠舞罗的周防尊吗。”  
他认识自己？疑惑间对方已经走到了面前，青蓝色的制服，纤长的身材，腰间青色的刀鞘很漂亮，只是对方明显伪装出来的笑容让人很不爽。  
“阁下这么晚了还出来散步，是想给我们增加任务吗？”  
太近了，这个距离让周防有些不舒服，后退了几步拉开距离，同时也搞不明白对方在说什么。  
“嗯？”对方似乎察觉有些不对，再次凑近过来想要看清楚，周防又后退了几步同时抬手推开他。  
“周防？”对方尝试叫他。“不对，你不是我认识的周防，对吧？”  
周防别开头并不知道怎么回答，他自己也不是很清楚，看样子这个人认识自己，可是自己根本不认识对方。说来也是，每次都有许多不认识的人指名道姓地找过来挑事，他也没必要每一个人都记住，只是对方的话，周防想着，如果认识总是会记住的吧。  
面前的青发男人不知何时握住他的手：“总觉得，你确实是周防，可是又有哪里不一样。”  
皱了皱眉想要挣脱，对方也没有为难他。  
“你是谁？”他问出了这个问题。  
“哦呀？阁下连我都不记得了？可真是让人难过啊。”对方表情略微有些浮夸，凑近了过来。“你莫非……是还没有与我相遇的周防？”  
“啊……？”周防不明白他在说什么。  
“周防，你今年几岁了？”  
“……16。”  
“竟然是16岁啊……”对方略微思忖继而露出有些危险的笑容，那笑容里隐含着什么周防并不是很清楚，不过很不妙。  
优雅地轻盈握住周防的手嘴唇轻触手背：“那么重新介绍一下吧，我是东京法务局户籍科第四室统称Scepter 4的室长，青之王宗像礼司，同时也是阁下的恋人。”  
“啊？”前面一大串太多了，周防只听懂了人名和最后一句，狐疑地看着眼前的青发男人，他说的是真的吗？  
“阁下现在应该是24岁才对，可是阁下的内在变成了16岁的样子，也许是遇到了相关能力的权外者吗？”叫宗像礼司的男人自顾自地分析着，同时伸手揽住周防的肩膀。  
周防很抵触他的靠近，他跟他又不熟，况且这个人身上带着一股让自己不爽的感觉，刚想打开他的手对方的脸再次贴了过来：“请问阁下认识草薙出云吗？”  
“……那是谁？”  
竟然是认识草薙出云之前的周防尊，宗像礼司唇角抑制不住地上扬。  
“那也就是说阁下现在举目无亲，所以我把你捡回去也没有什么问题。”宗像略带强硬地把他带回自己私人公寓。  
周防有些不自在地坐在沙发上，环顾四周完全是陌生的地方，青发男人帮他倒了杯果汁：“阁下现在还不能喝酒，喝果汁吧。”  
皱了皱眉，周防并没有伸手去接递过来的杯子，他现在还是有些提防。  
对比赤之王的不设防，16岁少年时期未免就有些太警惕了，仿佛自己会加害他一样。  
“请放心，没有毒，当然，也不会下药。”为了让他放心宗像举起杯子自己尝了一口。  
周防看他没事这才缓缓地接过杯子刻意转到宗像刚喝过的地方浅浅地喝了一点。  
看他毫无意识地跟自己间接接吻，怎么说呢，有点过分可爱了。  
明明是这样的身体，心智却是16岁的状态，这组合未免太糟糕了，宗像忍不住凑上去想调戏他。  
“周防，你都没有疑问吗？”  
周防眨了眨眼睛，疑问当然有，不过比起询问他更倾向于亲自观察得出结论，敏锐地察觉到对方逼近不由往旁边挪了挪，宗像则伸手抓住他：  
“阁下为何躲我？难道我很可怕？”  
镜片后紫色的眼眸里全是笑意，和刚见面时虚伪的笑容不同，这是发自内心的愉悦。  
周防撇了撇嘴：“并没有……”倒不会觉得对方可怕，只是对方这种明显表现出来的亲近让他有些无所适从，周防尊独来独往惯了，学校里总是有关于他的不好的传闻，他并不在意传闻的内容不如说这样就好，不用和人来往交际也挺不错。  
“那么为什么躲我？”宗像的语气轻缓，他知道眼下要慢慢来不能把对方吓跑，16岁状态下的周防尊简直就像是小动物，很警惕，也很可爱。  
周防皱眉陷入沉默，他是个寡言的人，也不太擅长和人交谈，虽然和这个叫宗像礼司的人说话也没有想象中那么讨厌，但这并不意味着自己就会和他无话不谈成为朋友。  
等等，他好像说什么，自己和他是恋人？  
很不解，难道自己跟他关系很好吗？所以他才会表现地这么亲近？  
宗像看他又是纠结又是困惑的表情过于可爱，抬手抚上对方的脸颊，不出意外周防身体轻颤了一下，大概是没有预想到会有肢体接触。周防想躲开然而下一刻就被宗像探出舌舔了嘴唇。  
唇上一凉，周防心里一惊下意识揍了过去，没有王之力的拳头碰撞上青蓝色的壁障并没有伤到对方。  
“哦呀，可真危险，如果你刚才使用了王的力量，这么近的距离恐怕我会受伤吧。”宗像表面上带着惊讶然而实际上却又逼近了些。  
他在说什么？周防很是诧异刚才自己到底是碰到了什么，为什么打不中对方？况且这种从一开始体内就莫名躁动着的一团到底是什么？  
猛然间周防身体冒出赤红色的火焰，火焰灼烧着他的身体让他有些难受，可是他又不知道这是怎么回事，宗像微征急忙施展力量压制住他。  
青蓝色的光芒将他包覆起来，周防感受到体内狂躁的某种东西可是又控制不住，吃力间宗像捧住他的脸吻了过来。  
周防睁着鎏金色的眼睛看着面前白皙的脸庞，对方的唇舌略微有些凉，和自己灼热的皮肤贴在一起很是舒服。  
对方仔细地舔过齿列，肆意挑逗着不知如何回应的软舌，吮咬舌尖听到周防发出的轻哼，舔过敏感的上颚感受到对方身体轻微在颤抖。若是24岁的赤之王，眼下就不是接吻而是如同野兽间的互相角逐撕咬，谁也不肯让步非要把原本暧昧的亲吻变得充斥着血腥味。  
不谙世事的少年仍然有一股青涩，不知道如何回应只是被动地被自己亲吻，这倒是很新鲜。  
从脊柱腾起一股酥麻快速地流入脑中，周防被他吻得有些晕眩，身体软了下来倒在对方怀里。  
仅仅只是接吻，这个身体就已经变得奇怪了起来，下身胀得有些难受，然而体内的那股烦躁和憋闷却缓和了许多。  
周防微张着唇小口小口地喘息。  
宗像挑起他的下巴看起来有些愉悦：“阁下没有什么疑问吗？”  
周防平复了呼吸从他的怀抱中挣脱：“什么……？”  
“关于刚才发生的这些事情。”  
“你不是说我跟你是恋人……所以……这种事还有什么疑问？”周防皱起眉。“身体冒出火焰什么的虽然我不是很清楚但是你帮我好好压制住了……”总之，眼前这个人还算可信吧。  
宗像轻笑起来：“那还真是感谢阁下的信任。”说完将周防揽入怀中想要再次吻上去。  
身体似乎在叫嚣着不满足，周防犹豫片刻没有抵抗，略显僵硬地闭上眼睛等着他凑过来。  
唇刚刚触碰到对方的嘴唇就感受到他微颤了一下，正想着周防少年时期怎么这么可爱这样子欺负未成年人内心还挺有罪恶感的，对方的软舌就主动探了进来与自己的纠缠在一起。  
丝毫不像是第二次接吻的人应该会有的熟练度，倒像是时常接吻的老手，宗像不得不全身心都倾注于和他缠吻。  
黏合的唇分开后，两人都有些气息不稳，宗像正疑惑间和对方的眼神对视才知道，这是24岁的周防尊。  
“调戏高中生让你很有成就感吗？”周防挑眉问他。  
“请不要说这种会让人误会的话，我就算调戏也只调戏你。”  
“哼……”  
宗像知道，他所调教出来的周防尊仅仅只是接吻是无论如何都满足不了的，手指轻轻沿着对方身体的肌理探入裤子里：“所以，到底怎么回事？”  
周防继续舔咬着宗像的脖颈：“那是非时院搞得鬼，你也知道最近黄金那老东西说让我配合控制赤王的力量。”  
“所以呢？”这种事他的确了解，黄金之王眼看着赤之王的力量日趋难以控制不由有些担忧，但是又不能仅凭青之王来看管，于是安排了相应的人员时刻监督赤之王的情况好向他汇报。  
周防当然是不乐意的，不过最后也没什么反对意见，只是对着那群戴着黄金色兔子面具的人说了一句：“不怕死的话就跟过来。”  
“非时院只是监视你吧？”  
“不止是这样……”周防撇嘴好像很委屈的样子。“那群人还会研制各种关于控制力量的药物……”  
“所以你是被当成小白鼠了？”宗像轻笑。“药物出现了错误所以才会变成那个样子？”  
“啧……”周防没说话，的确如此，他本人也是半配合不配合的态度，偶尔兴致来了才会尝试他们研制的新药，只是谁知道往常不会有什么大问题这次竟然会精神状态回归16岁，好在遇到的是宗像。  
“你竟然没被他们抓起来，放任还不会控制王之力的16岁阁下在外乱跑可是相当危险的。”宗像手指摸到对方的身后探入一个指节。  
周防喘息地厉害了起来，揪过宗像的鬓发对准嘴唇咬了上去，激烈的带着血腥味的吻结束后喘着粗气朝他露出一个得意的笑容：“你以为我是谁？我会被他们抓住吗？”  
“当然不会，我相信你。”宗像抹掉唇边渗出的血丝。“你只能被我抓住。”  
“哼……”鎏金色的眼眸有些明亮，带着些蛊惑的色彩。“你以为是你抓住的我？”  
“我当然也没有自满到以为自己能这么容易就抓住赤之王。”  
周防两三下脱掉衣服一丝不挂地对准宗像的东西坐了上去，抱住宗像啃咬：“专心点……”  
宗像唇边扬起一抹弧度抬手摸上墙壁上的开关把灯关掉了。

fin.

真·拉灯


End file.
